R A B
by crisundomiel
Summary: If you want to know who I think R. A. B. is read my fic and you will find out.


Disclaimer: As you previously know the characters of this fic do not belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowlling. Only this few lines that I dare to call a plot are mine. I've decided to make this Short Story because I think you will find my point of view very interesting. Hope you enjoy it.

R. A. B.

by cris.carla aka crisundomiel

As soon as he apparated he leant his back against the wall. He was still shaking uncontrollably and his heart was pounding. It was done and there was no turning back now.

He knew that he had to do it. From the beginning he knew that there was no other way. Whether he liked it or not, it was an obstacle in his way that had to be removed. He had made a promise, a promise that he could not break even if he wanted to.

He had promised her that he would do all in his power, that he would sacrifice anything in order to fulfil her last will. But killing that person had been the most difficult task that he had faced until now.

Choking a little voice inside of him that was screaming, begging him not to do it, not to kill the only person that had ever trusted him, he did it. He watched him die and by doing so he said goodbye to the few good feelings that he had inside of him. He said goodbye to his humanity.

He had paid trust with deceit, friendship with treason, loyalty with perfidy. He had done despicable things along the way, but this one had certainly been the most hideous of them all. How could he go on after that? How could he pretend that everything was all right, when the humanity inside of him was about to fade away?

"Promise me. Promise that you will do it. That you will make him pay for what he has done. That you will avenge me, that you will kill him with your own hands if you have to. Promise. You are the only one who can accomplish it. I trust only you. You are my work, a part of me, and I gave you what was left of my essence. "

"But … I don't now if I can. He is too powerful. He is evil itself."

"I know that you are still young but I also know that you have the strength that you need inside of you. Be brave for us, for me and I'm sure that you will find your way. However I can not leave this world in peace if you do not give me your word that you will do my bidding. Please promise me that you will do it."

"I promise." He had heard his own voice say. If he knew what it meant, if he knew what he had to do, but now it was too late for regrets. It was too late for repent. There was no salvation for him anymore. No light at the end of his tunnel. His road was pitch black and at the end of it laid his destiny. His hands were dirty, they were tainted with the blood of innocent people but that really didn't matter to him anymore.

His eyes were getting wet and he could not let anyone see him like that. What would they say if they saw him in the verge of tears? It would ruin everything that's for sure. It was hard to drown inside of him all those sad memories. The last memories he had from his mother but once again he had to be strong. He had accomplished to gain the enemy's trust and that had been his most difficult task. A tear rolled stubbornly down his cheek but he swiftly whipped it away.

He gathered all the energy that he had left. Right now he had to focus on his goal. He had planned it for too long for anything to go wrong now. He knew what he had to do, and he knew how he was going to do it. He was going to caught him by surprise he was sure of it, there was no way he was going to suspect him. Not after what had happened, not after all he had done in his name. Killing that evil creature was his destiny, his task, his obligation.

Voldmort had killed his father and he had watched his mother fade away distraught by the grief of the unbearable pain. His mother, the only person who had ever loved and understood him. He had ruined the every little chance that he had of being a normal wizard. To have a normal life, get married, have children.

His family had been destroyed by the Dark Lord. His life had been destroyed by the Dark Lord. Killing him was his task. He had promised it to his dying mother. He had made the Unbreakable Vow. He was going to do it. He had to do it. It was kill or being killed. There was nothing, no one that could stand in his way.

He was R. A. B. (Revenge against Blood). Pure blood that was Lord Voldmort excuse to all those killings but what none of his followers knew was that he was a Half blood. Well he was about to die at the hands of another half blood. He was about to die for what he had done to his life, for what he had made his mother suffer and for ruining his future. He, R. A. B., Severus Snape, was going to kill him.

A/N: So were you surprised when you found out that R. A. B. was Snape? I hope you have. Please read and review and let me know what you think of it.


End file.
